


Need You Tonight

by MiltyMilts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, First try at porny stuff, Little plot, M/M, Mostly porn, Porn/Plot what plot, heat - Freeform, sort of, writer!Cas businessman!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiltyMilts/pseuds/MiltyMilts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a text at work from Cas saying he's in heat.</p><p>Its going to be a fun week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Tonight

Dean was having a boring usual day at work. “I could really use a day off,” he groaned to himself as he rubbed his temples with his fingers. Hed been sitting at his computer for the last three hours and he’d had enough, but he knew he had to push through. There was a promotion for him somewhere on that horizon and when he got it, it would all have been worth it. Well he hoped anyway. Hed get a bigger office, which would be awesome. A bigger desk so he could actually fit his paper work in neat, orderly piles instead of clusters, overlapped upon each other. His current small desk was a mess. Cas would have a heart attack if he saw it. Him and his stupid OCD for order. Dean smiled at fondly at the trait of his long-time boyfriend.  
He and Cas had met in high school on the first day of freshman year. They were best friends all up to senior year when Dean finally grew the balls to ask Cas to prom. They mated a week later, both insanely in love with each other. And here they were eight years later, careers and a mortgage, and still so madly in love. They were even thinking about starting a family. Asking Cas to the prom was the best decision Dean ever made.  
Dean was shaken out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. “Speak of the devil,” Dean grinned seeing a message from his one and only.  
Dean… I need you. Something went wrong with my suppressants. –CN  
That can’t be good, Dean worried. He quickly typed a reply.  
What? What does that mean? What’s wrong Cas? Do you need a hospital? What do I do? –DW  
Dean’s heart pounded in his chest as stared at his phone screen, waiting for a reply. Maybe he was over reacting, maybe he wasn’t. He was an alpha. He didn’t have to deal with suppressants and their side effects. He didn’t know the dangers. Finally, Cas replied.  
I’m in heat. -CN  
Dean’s mind exploded. Cas was in heat. Heat. Cas. A switch in Dean flipped. He got out of his chair instantly before packing up his belongings, body on auto pilot. Dean’s brain was thinking about Cas. Cas in heat. He’d never seen Cas in heat and god, did he want to. He was pretty sure that Cas had only ever been in heat once before going straight onto suppressants.  
Dean tore out of his office, going straight to Jo, their admin worker. “Dean?” she frowned, realising he was looking like he was knocking off two hours early.  
“Jo, I-I gotta go… Cas… I have to get to Cas.” He said determinedly.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly. “Is he okay?”  
“He-He’s in heat.” Dean replied, still trying to get his head around the idea.  
Jo shrieked and Dean jumped. “Oh my god! That’s so exciting. You’re going to have mini Deans? Go Dean. He needs you. Quick! I’ll take care of everything. Go!” She pointed toward the door with a huge grin.  
“Thanks Jo,” Dean smiled before walking to the elevator.  
“Good luck!” She cried out as the doors closed behind him.  
Once the elevator was moving, Dean got his phone out again.  
I’m coming Babe. –DW  
**********************************************************************************  
Twenty minutes later, Dean was pulling up in the driveway of his and Castiel house. Dean got out, looked the impala and headed towards the door. Once he was inside, Dean headed straight upstairs towards their bedroom. “Cas? Babe?” he called out walking down the hall. He heard a very faint “Dean?” not long before entering the room.  
Dean’s breath hitched when he caught sight of his mate. He was laid out, naked, on their bed, legs spread as he worked a dildo in and out of his stretched hole. “Dean…” the omega moaned, face flushed, blue eyes on the alpha. Dean’s pants suddenly tightened as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. “Please, Dean.” Cas moaned again, shaking Dean out of his trance.  
Dean let out a small moan, watching Cas as he slipped off his suit jacket carefully. Castiel didn’t even slow his movements, his moans filling the room. By the time Dean stripped off all of his clothes and climbed onto the bed, his dick was more than hard. Dean crawled over so he was above Cas, arms either side of the omegas head. “Hey, Babe.” He whispered with a wink. “Hello, Dean.” Was the reply.  
That’s when Dean noticed it. There was something wrong with this picture. He leant down and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Castiel’s neck and smelt him. He leant up again, looking down the omegas body, more specifically his hole, still stuffed with the toy. Dean pulled the toy out gently, frowning before realising what was going on. He growled, face now right above Castiels. “You liar.” Castiel wasn’t in heat. He smelt the exact same as he always did, and his hole wasn’t leaking slick. Dean may not be the smartest when it came to the omega anatomy and behaviours, but he wasn’t completely stupid.  
“You bad boy.” Dean growled running his hand through Castiels dark hair. “You tricked me into thinking you were in heat so I’d come fuck you?”  
Cas’ blue eyes looked straight back at Dean, brave as ever. “Yes.” And that was it; Dean couldn’t take it no more. He leant down, smashing their lips together. He kissed Cas punishingly hard, using his tongue to spread the omegas lips apart. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in Castiels mouth, one hand in his hair, the other running up and down the omegas side.  
When Dean pulled away from the kiss, they both panted, pupils blown with lust as Dean started sucking down Castiels neck, marking him. “Make me rush home from work…” He nipped the skin a little, making Cas cry out. “Jo’s already sorted the week off for me.” He soothed the nip with his tongue. “All because you couldn’t wait another two hours for me to come home, you horny boy.” Dean growled into Castiels skin as he rolled his hips into the other. Cas moaned, submissively stretching is neck out further for Dean. “I think I know exactly how to punish you.”  
Cas let out a small whine. He knew how creative Dean got with punishments. He hoped he wouldn’t regret calling his boyfriend home. No, he wouldn’t. Dean wouldn’t do anything too much. Castiel trusted him. “H-how?” Cas asked breathlessly.  
Dean grinned a feral grin before kissing Cas heatedly. “I’m going to fuck you, Angel. I’m going to act as if you were in heat.” Dean made a point of rolling his hips hard. “All week, Cas.”  
Cas couldn’t help the moan that worked its way out of his throat. He liked that idea a lot; he was having a writer’s block anyway. A week off wouldn’t matter. Not that his mind was thinking about that right now. “Please…” Cas moaned looking up at Dean desperately as he rolled his hips up into Dean, moaning at the friction.  
“Hmm,” Dean hummed happily, kissing Castiels neck. “Want that Angel? Want me to take care of you?”  
Cas let out a whimper, hips moving, begging for more. “Yes. Dean please.” He whined.  
“Please what, Cas?”  
“Fuck me.”  
Dean grinned again, kissing the other heatedly before moving over to the nightstand, coming back with a bottle of lube. It was only half full. Dean hoped that there was more in the bathroom otherwise he’d have to go buy some more. Maybe he could leave Cas cuffed to the bed while he went shopping. Oh, that was a good idea. Chuckling at his plan, Dean poured a generous amount of the liquid on his hand before pumping his cock a few times, moaning. He put the bottle to the side before lining his head against Castiels entrance. He looked down at Cas, winking before slowly pushing into the tight heat.  
“Ahh, Dean.” Cas moaned as Dean filled him up. He wrapped his legs around the alpha, pulling him in more.  
“God, Cas… So tight.” Dean groaned finally burying himself to the hilt. “You always feel so good baby.” He praised, moving around, experimentally before pulling almost all the way out. “Hope your ready Cas.” He panted before slamming straight back into that heat.  
Cas moaned out as Dean started thrusting, slowly out and slamming back in. He started moving his hips, trying to speed Dean up, the current pace not enough for the omega. “Dean, please. Faster.” He whined impatiently.  
Dean chuckled at Castiel before speeding up the pace, soon thrusting a lot faster. “Hmm, Cas...” Dean moaned, before starting to suck at his neck again. “Mine...” he growled against the skin as he started to change his angle. Dean moaned loudly, finding an angle he loved.  
“Dean!” Cas suddenly cried out loudly, arching off the bed. They both knew straight away that Dean had found Cas’ prostate. Dean grinned as he started pounding into that spot, wanting to watch the pleasure across his mates face.  
Cas threw his head back as he moaned Deans name over and over, his thrusts hitting that spot that made Cas see stars. “Dean… oh god!” he moaned, eyes fluttering close as his alpha continued the hard thrusts.  
“You like that?” Dean asked with a grin. Such a pretty boy, Cas.” Dean groaned, loving the way Cas was moaning for him. “Taking my cock so well… Does it feel good baby?”  
Cas cried out, Dean’s pet names for him always had a strong effect of him. “Yes… Yes, Dean. So good.” After a few minutes, Cas could feel himself getting closer, so he moved his hand and wrapped it around his erection, only to have Dean slap it away. Cas whimpered in displeasure  
Dean chuckled, before speeding his thrusts even more, loving how Cas was falling apart under him. “Hmm, baby, gonna come just from my dick hitting your good spot okay? Gonna be so good.” He panted, getting close himself as he continued his and Cas’ thrusts meeting each other.  
“Okay…” Cas moaned, tightening his legs around Dean. The constant pounding into his prostate was getting too much for him. “Dean… Im… Please?”  
Dean groaned, knowing exactly what Cas was asking for. “Not yet Baby.” He breathed, pushing Castiels hair out of his eyes.  
“Please, Dean...” Cas cried out, body shaking with the need to come. Dean groaned, kissing Cas hard. “Look at me, Cas. I wanna see… look so good when you come Angel.” When Castiels eyes opened and looked at him, Dean smile. “That’s better baby.” He smiled before, kissing Cas heatedly again. “Come for me Angel.” He whispered.  
Cas screamed out Dean’s name as his back arched right off the bed, come coating both his and Dean’s chests. He fell back onto the bed, body shaking with waves of pleasure.  
Dean moaned loudly at the sight of Cas’ orgasm. He thrust in and out, one, two, three times before moaning out a “Cas!” filling the omega up with his warm come. Dean made sure to fall to the side of Cas, pulling out as he did, panting.  
Dean reached out for Cas, bringing him in closer to him. Dean ran his hand through Castiels hair, kissing his lips gently. “Tired baby?”  
“Hmm.” Cas nodded, snuggling into Dean’s chest tiredly.  
“That was only the practise round.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, So looking for any interest in this. If there is, ill continue. Also if you have any suggestions on any kinks or what ever, comment away!!


End file.
